


偶然嵐

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: 暴风ooc+无剧情+大量私心土A马O  有第二性征要素敬请注意避雷。
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Kudos: 3





	偶然嵐

**Author's Note:**

> 暴风ooc+无剧情+大量私心  
> 土A马O 有第二性征要素  
> 敬请注意避雷。

土生拉开车门后，迈进SUV偏高的车厢的身形有些轻飘。难得时间凑巧来接她下班的菅井觉得奇怪，问了又没问出什么，只当她是累了便让她靠在椅背上休息。

菅井将车发动，时速维持在限定范围内稍低些的位置。车载音响中流淌出的轻音乐的音量也被降低，土生看起来着实是很疲惫，撇开那还在翕动的睫毛不说，眼睛早已合上了。

临近深夜的东京依然是那样亮，灯光连接成这座巨大城市的血管，照亮每一个血细胞的旅途。

——菅井还在奇怪自己怎么突然冒出这样的想法时，嗅到了不对劲。

是土生信息素的柠檬味。

她趁红灯时看了眼土生，那人正微微皱起眉将衬衫的扣子多解开了一颗。

菅井很快在脑海中锁定了这一切不寻常背后的原因。她从没见过土生进入易感期的模样，空气中柠檬气味逐渐上升的浓度却骗不了人。

她交往中的alpha从来只给她做临时标记。谁都没有怨言而谁都自觉，到底是还有所顾虑。而菅井知道自己一脚正踏入流沙却毫无办法，只得任凭对方强势的气息不受主人控制地一点一点引诱着，向自己的神智投出恶魔的低语，缀满欣快的邀请函。

最后一公里已经只剩昏头转向，菅井觉得自己能安全开进地下车库全凭本能。她轻轻拍了拍土生的胳膊想将她唤醒一些好先回家，土生望过来时浓烈的目光是为时已晚的最终宣告。

土生凑上来喊菅井的名字，不是那个谁都会喊的昵称，是拉长了第一个音节的本名。她喊着喊着开始亲吻菅井，声音里莫名的哭腔搭配上发烫的皮肤让菅井一瞬间就举手投降、搂住了土生的脖子。

距离缩短后柠檬气味更加无法被刻意忽视，也不消土生花多大力气拉扯，菅井就顺势越过换挡把手往左跨到了她的腿上。菅井问她有没有经历过这种事，Alpha只是摇头，眼中泛着委屈的泪光在座位上扭动着说自己好难受。不去想下面明显的生理反应的话，倒真是像发情期中的omega了。

于是土生又亲亲菅井的下巴，好像嘴唇每一次与恋人接触就可以缓解些许燥热一般。而早已被土生的信息素带到悬崖边缘的菅井没有什么意外地感觉到自己的指尖也开始发烫，檀木的香气从后颈溢出淌至柠檬味之下。

亲吻与指腹的轻抚哪一样都不怠慢，土生一点一点解开菅井身上两人一起买的同一款白衬衫。菅井僵直了腰在比体温更低的空气中微微颤抖，没有因工作而疏于锻炼的腹部肌肉线条也被土生一点点舔过。那动作被放得极慢，菅井想低头看恋人大狗狗一般的模样又不堪细看腹上隐隐反着光的水渍。

土生的手指攀在了菅井裙子的腰围线，抬起头再一次露出那样像是在哀求的表情。

“上来好不好？”

“……诶？”

菅井没有理解她的意思。土生放开她，将座椅靠背向后调到了尽可能平坦的角度，又指了指自己，“友香上来好不好？”

被那样一叫就立刻屈从了。湿润显而易知，菅井也大致明白了土生的话，虽然还有几分拒绝的欲望却也都在回忆起过往的触感后被抹消殆尽。于是她向后方磨蹭着，靠近了土生精致的脸庞。

她掀开她或许被很多人偷偷仰慕的裙摆，在无人可见的角落里向全世界炫耀自己的占有。

Alpha几近失去理智。修长双臂搂紧了菅井的腰背将她无限拉近，仿佛不会干涸的汁液如同呈于饕餮面前的珍馐让她止不住蚕食鲸吞的占有。

人需要爱，渴求爱，因而反反复复地抱紧或是推开其他同类，不过是些看似利己的蒙昧手段。菅井蜷着背抓紧了头枕最顶端收窄的部分，双脚在物理空间中悬着难以踩到地垫，偏偏是全身心更像飘荡在天上的风筝，随着土生扯线的动作在狭小的车厢里尝到高空坠落的甜美。

她咬紧嘴唇想封死透露愉悦的声音，殊不知紊乱加重的鼻息对性事将近有了戒断反应的alpha来说只是一剂恰到好处的兴奋。

土生扶着菅井的身体让她往下退，还带着湿润的部位暴露在空气中格外发凉。Alpha翘首以待，只等菅井从储物格里拿出安全套。她们不想在亲密接触中承担为时尚早的风险，只是那样专注地盯着对方撕开铝箔的动作，然后一点点将薄薄的乳胶层展开裹上。

进入还是有些困难，而正是对方年轻的身体让彼此在易感期发狂不已。深呼吸被本能挤出喉头的断续轻喘打扰，在不知道多少次的亲吻后小幅度地动作起来。

呼吸变得紊乱的过程有如点燃篝火抑或是雪崩，本还细不可闻的动静随时间的拉长而被不断刺激冲击，最终燃成燎原、无以阻抗。

菅井发现每一次的情热都有或多或少几分不同，经历过的潮水涨落或许从此独一无二。她想珍惜每场新奇的体验，却很快又被拉进漩涡之中——性爱真是奇妙的东西，怎能让人同时感觉像是在飞、又好似在不断往更深的海底沉落呢？

土生最后握住了菅井的腰，强行把节奏控制在自己渴求的范围中。菅井只觉得就要失神，热流分成两拨积在前额又从腿上涌尽，她抓紧土生的肩膀想说慢一点，冲出口的却只有逐渐拔高的呼喊与恳求。

她以为自己就要溺毙在柠檬汽水的海洋里。

然后是无尽的颤抖。菅井控制不了自己反复抽动的腰腹，土生也在几下情难自已的沉重喘息后缓慢而深地顶入，感受着里侧配合而有频次地收紧。

菅井靠在土生带着亢奋脉搏的肩颈处，身上还有情潮卷过残下的热。土生打算咬开她腺体做临时标记的动作被主动的亲吻延误——却当然无妨，低下头的alpha眯起眼，舔过恋人微微干燥的嘴唇。

菅井几乎睁不开眼，指尖都懒得动弹一下，仍沉浸在柔和的倦意与被标记后的安稳中。她恍惚间听见车门打开的声音，感受到车外截然不同的冰冷空气扑在自己刚被穿好的衣服上，以及颠簸中土生温暖的怀抱。


End file.
